Stage Names
by Justanothersinger
Summary: 'Today was a Wednesday. And on Wednesdays, a pretty-eyed blond boy would walk up to the platform right in the middle of the cafe and sing his pretty little heart out.' Mikayuu Musician!Mika AU


Stage Names

An Owari no Seraph fanfiction

"Of course you're here, again."

"Bite me, Shinoa."

The girl giggles, "Ooh, touchy! You had a bad day or something?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm mostly here to relax and unwind."

"Y'know I usually end up going to the chocolate cafe next door or even a spa after a particularly shitty day. Not to the same cafe where my crush usually lulls the crowd with his smokin' hot voice." Shinoa smirks, "I'd think that'd get me excited in a completely different way~"

"Please shut up." Yuu sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "...And give me a piece of tiramisu cake."

"Yeah, sure. I'll throw in some extra sweet black tea since dream-boy over there is busting out a ballad. Really fits in with the mood." Shinoa says, throwing Yuu a wink.

For about the fifth time in a row, Yuu resists the urge to faceplant on the table. Instead, he allows his eyes to wander.

The cafe was homely; it was all wooden walls and mead lights and the sweet smell of baked bread and cream. Usually, Yuu would feel right at home there after a horrible day at college like today.

Usually.

Unfortunately, today was a Wednesday.

And on Wednesdays, a pretty-eyed blond boy would walk up to the platform right in the middle of the cafe and sing his pretty little heart out.

And it sounds _amazing._

Just listening to it made his heart stutter, his breathing halt and before he knows it, he's paying attention to each word, the way his lilting voice caresses each little syllable. The way his eyes seem to glow, lost in the emotion of his song.

Yuu coughs and looks away.

True to word, Mika's song of the day was a ballad. An old one too. Apparently about a man who wooed the bride-to-be from right under the groom's nose and pretty much disappeared without another word.

Just seeing the way Mika got lost in the story, putting himself in the role of the adoring fans of the man made Yuu smile a bit. He was pretty cute when he did that.

Like he was expecting to get wooed at that exact moment and all it would take was Yuu getting up, walking right up to him, tugging him up by the collar, kiss him on those beautiful lips while slipping into his lap-

Something slams into the table just then and Yuu near jumps out of his skin.

"Ooh, did I interrupt something there?"

"God _dammit,_ Shinoa!"

"Guess I did." Shinoa says with a snicker. She keeps the cup of tea down a bit more quietly and sits down herself.

"Uh? Aren't you supposed to be waiting tables or something?"

"As much as customer services make me warm and tingly inside, even _I_ need to take breaks every once in a while, cherry boy."

"Ch-cherry boy? The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means? Unless your parents didn't give you the whole 'birds and bees' talk. In that case, I am so sorry and allow me to fill in for y-"

"Nope!" Yuu says and he's immediately clamped a hand over the girl's mouth, "And what makes you think I'm a cherry boy?! I could have dated a billion other girls befor-eww! What the fuck?!"

Yuu immediately pulls his hand back when he feels something wet against his palm. Shinoa doesn't look the least bit sorry; that stupid Cheshire-Cat grin is back on her face.

"You were the one who covered my mouth. That was really rude, you know! And you're not exactly acting like a super sex-experienced boy here."

Yuu turns as red as a tomato at that and viciously stabs a piece of cake with is fork.

...At least the cake here was good.

"Why don't you go up to him?"

That's what Yuu thinks anyway, until he starts choking on it.

"Calm down already. You know you're not gonna get anywhere sitting here and daydreaming like a lovestruck virgin, right?"

"Yeah. Sure." Yuu says sarcastically, "I'll just march up to him, say 'I'm gonna make out with you' and then proceed to suck his face off."

Shinoa snickers, "A little less forward, maybe? And you know what I'm talking about, cherry boy."

"Quit calling me cherry boy!"

"I'm only calling you cherry boy because you _are_ one, cherry boy."

"Shinoa..."

"Yes, cherry boy?"

Yuu sighs and swigs the rest of his tea, "Fuck this. I'm leaving."

"H-hey, wait up! What, was your day that bad? Ch-cherry boy?!"

A little louder, Shinoa. Yuu thinks bitterly, I don't think the girls in the back heard you.

He stomps over to the toilet and heads for the sink.

...This day's the pits.

He sighs as he washes his face thoroughly. He rubs his eyes and starts groping around for a paper towel.  
Someone passes it to him.

"Hey, thanks!" He says relieved as he wipes the last of the water away, looks up and almost faints on the spot.

"No problem." Mika said with a grin.

"W-what are you doing here?!"

"Mm? I'm here because I wanted to take a piss? Well, I'm done with it but anyway."  
"O-oh. Uh. Right. Sorry, it's just when I came in here, it was empty so..."

"Ah, right! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" Mika says and his laugh sounds. Really, really nice. As good as his singing; it made Yuu's stomach twist around a bit.

"That was a great song out there."

"Mmm? Oh, that. That's not mine; it's an old ballad I learned about in school. It was a pretty sappy one, but I picked it out because it kinda struck me as that kinda day."

"It was pretty good. I didn't exactly have a sappy day, but I can see where you're coming from."

"Yeah. It was always one of my favorites." Mika looks at Yuu out of the corner of his eye, "Call me an old romantic but it was just the idea of someone sweeping the girl off of her feet and vanishing into thin air afterwards...seems really dreamy."

"Heh. Yeah, it does."

"I hope you and your girlfriend enjoyed listening to it!"

Yuu blinks, "Girlfriend? Who are you talking about?" What the hell?

"Huh? That pretty waitress who was sitting over at your table?"

"Sh-Shinoa?! No, we're just friends!"

"Oh..." Mika looked surprised for some reason. And slightly relieved, "Oh. I see! I just assumed...since you two talk every time I see you here."

"No, she's just bored is all."

"Heh. So, do you have a girlfriend?"

...What's with this uncomfortably private turn in conversation.

"N-no. Not really."

"What a shame. You look like quite a catch."

It's at this point that Yuu's heart jumps to his throat and he's dissolved into a coughing fit after choking on thin air.  
Real classy.

"I-I...what?! N-no, I...!"

"Sorry, sorry! Though that reaction was pretty cute."

It's at this point that Yuu realizes that Mika's hand is on his shoulder and quite close to his neck.

Soft, light fingertips stroking his skin.

His heart stutters to a stop.

"Hey...do you think I'm cute?"

"I-I..." What were words? Hell if Yuu knew, "...You're really, _really_ good looking...I...can say that much."

"Good." Mika says with another soft giggle before he leans in for a kiss.

It's everything and nothing Yuu dreamed a first kiss would be; soft, impossibly gentle, a hand cradling the small of his back. Something tugging at the fabric of his shirt as Mika carefully bites at Yuu's lower lip and with a shiver, Yuu yields and opens his mouth.

His back hits the wall as the kiss grows hotter, less and less innocent; his lips are wet with saliva and their tongues twist together. Yuu's still helpless in this situation, drawn into a dance he has no idea about and it's with a soft kiss to the corner of his lips that Mika says, "You've never done this before?"

"No...never."

"Really?" Mika, oddly enough, sounds a bit like a kid here. His blue eyes seem to shine as they meet Yuu's, "I'm glad."

It's with that that he pulls Yuu into another kiss and this time their bodies are closer; Yuu can feel Mika's hips grind into his and his knees wobble a bit, his lungs burn for air, and his hands clutch at Mika's back for dear life.

Mika seems to realize that and finally breaks free again, there's a thin strand of saliva that breaks from their lips as Yuu pants heavily. Mika flashes another grin at him before he moves a bit lower.

Starts biting and sucking at the skin on Yuu's neck.

"...! Mm..." Ohh, the sensation seems to be going straight to his groin and then something touches him there, right there through the strained cloth and Yuu outright _moans_.

His eyes fly open and he's red as a tomato, but he can't move. Mika distracts him by sucking on the spot where he'd bit him, even as his fingers started working on Yuu's erection.

Blowing and kissing at the affected skin, alternating between that and kissing Yuu again, until he's worked his way past Yuu's zipper.

"A-ahh, Mika...!"

"Don't worry, love. I'll figure out allllll of your secrets." Mika says, right in his ear and Yuu shivers at the gust of warmth on his lobe,

"I'll play you like a love song that you can't get out of your head."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **The ballad that Mika plays is called Lochinvar. It's cheesy as all hell, but damn is it fun~**

 **Songs used for Inspiration:**

 **Instinct and Longing: Persona Q OST**  
 **Cherry Boy Riot: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt OST**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
